Image based facilitators to agricultural applications, such as navigating an agricultural vehicle through a field capture images of the agricultural environment. In such applications, a camera, or other sensor, mounted on agricultural equipment (AEQ) captures electronic representations (e.g., images) of the agricultural environment (e.g., field, grove, etc.), referred to herein as images. These images are then used as inputs into AEQ steering mechanisms—to provide steering parameters to the AEQ navigating rows (e.g., crop rows or furrows)—allowing the AEQ to navigate the field without human input.